23rd century love
by mindlesslyanna
Summary: Madeline just wanted her goddamn money. While Jade just wanted to feel important. Neither of them wanted the therapy that would ensure after their adventure with Captain James T. Kirk. But, hey, maybe it was all worth it in the end./ OC/Chekov Kirk/OC/OC Spock/Kirk
1. The beginning

Warning: There will be lesbians, some triggering, depression, therapy, and stuff of that nature. You have been warned.

So I saw both 2009 and 2013 Star Trek movies and fell in love with this fandom. I'm not sure if there are other stories like this out there so I apologize if I just stole someone's idea. I hope you guys all enjoy my story and stick around for the ride.

Summery~ Madeline just wanted her goddamn money. While Jade just wanted to feel important. Neither of them wanted the therapy that would ensure after their adventure with Captain James T. Kirk. But, hey, maybe it was all worth it in the end.

Needless to say I do not own anything Star Trek related besides my OCs and a magazine that has lipstick kisses on certain people.

All mistakes are Anna's.

XXX

Prologue

They sat on the white leather couch in a sunny office staring blankly at the woman in front of them. Doctor Leanne Sullivan was seated across from her two patients. She was a woman in her late fifties, dreaming of retirement, close cropped brown hair with white, warm brown eyes, and a need to help. So far she got the feeling she was not needed. Leanne glanced at the woman on her right.

Jade Riley St. James. Age twenty-two. Shoulder length straight natural blonde hair, heart shaped face, brown eyes flecked with gold. Five feet six inches, average weight, wears silver heart shaped pendent from mother (age five). She was dressed today in purple high top converse, blue skinny jeans, and red knitted sweater with white collared under shirt. Seems happier than in recent months. Seems to be coming to terms that she has been in a coma for the past year and not in the 23rd century.

Leanne glanced to the woman on her left.

Madeline Hunter Davis. Aged eighteen. Close cropped Emma Watson styled brown pixie cut with bright red chunks, oval shaped face, and green eyes. Five feet two inches, fourteen pounds under goal weight (currently 94lbs), has nervous tick where she rubs the spot between her middle and pointed fingers on left hand (right handed). She was dressed today in red ballet flats, brown carpi pants with cuffs rolled up, white cropped top with _All Time Low _written in cursive, purple cropped cardigan, and gold jeweled collar with layered necklaces. Does not seem to be getting happier. Is not coming to terms with the fact that she has been in a coma for a year and not in the 23rd century.

Leanne sighed and glanced at the two women. "Ladies." She said softly. "We are here to talk about what happened to you. Talking _will_ help you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Madeline said finally for the first time in nearly fifty minutes.

"We know what happened to us." Jade agreed. "But maybe it was just a dream." She admitted after a brief pause.

Madeline snorted a small laugh. "We both know what happened was real. It's just the Government trying to keep free thinkers down and to keep us all complacent and unaware of what's really happening." She said hotly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You need to get laid."

"I did." Madeline retorted. "In the 23rd century by a guy with an adorable Russian accent."

"I still don't believe that."

"Well you better."

There was now five minutes left of their hour.

Leanne was used to this tactic. In the four months since the girls were assigned to her they developed the habit of staying silent for the first fifty minutes then bantering the last ten minutes effectively getting nowhere. Leanne blew out a breath and re-set the timer. Jade and Madeline paused and glanced at the timer then at Leanne incredulously both itching to leave this nonsense. At least until next week.

"Ladies," Leanne started pressing her fingers into a temple and staring at them. "You _need_ to discuss what happened to you and why you think you were in the 23rd century. And I refuse to let you go until we have a nice long chat."

Jade sighed and tapped out Morse code on the couch's arm rest while Madeline slouched down onto the couch. After she made herself at home Maddie glanced at Jade questionably. Jade sighed and shook her head.

"Well you woke up first." Jade suddenly said to Maddie.

"Fine." Maddie looked over at Leanne. "You want to know the real story of what happened to us?"

Leanne nodded.

"It all started with those bloody tubes and ended with Captain James. T. Kirk."

XXX

And that's all she wrote. For now anyway. Yes the chapters will get longer. This was just an introduction of sorts. R&R please.


	2. Maddie and Jade

I'm going through some last minute apartment/college stuff so updating might be spotty during August. It should settle out in the coming month or two.

I do not own Star Trek. If I did Kirk and Spock would be a lot gayer then they were in the original series.

All mistakes are Anna's.

XXX

Maddie stood outside of the office building. She looked down at the numbers and words scrawled on the napkin she clutched in her hands then to the sign on the side of the building confirming it's where she needed to be. The newly eighteen year old took a deep breath, let it out, and then pulled open the office door. She stepped into the lobby. It was white walls, hardwood floors, a sitting area off to her right and left and the welcome desk right in front of her. The receptionist, a middle aged woman in scrubs, looked up at her over a pair of black rectangle glasses. Slowly Maddie approached the desk.

"May I help you miss?" the woman asked. "The Alcoholic Anonymous meetings are next door."

"Oh no I'm not part of AA." Maddie said quickly. "I'm here to apply for the test subject?"

The woman gave the girl in front of her a once over then rustled through her papers. She ended up giving Maddie a clipboard and some forms. "Fill out these forms entirely then bring them back to me." she instructed. Maddie nodded and took them from her. She went over to the plush leather couch and started to fill out the form.

"'Are you sexually active?'" Maddie read aloud to herself. She snorted a laugh. "Bitch please I haven't had sex since Alex was born."

"'State your name, rank, and intention.'" She felt her eyebrows come together in confusion. "What the fuck is my rank? Like student?"

She voiced these questions to the receptionist who replied that rank meant her current situation. Student, mother, nursing, ect.

"Oh. Okay." Maddie mumbled. "Madeline, mother, and money."

"'Why do you want to be a part in this study?'" She bit her lip then went for the truth. "I'm in it for the money."

She finished filling out the forms just as another young woman walked into the building. She had blonde hair, gorgeous brown suede thigh high boots, and, Maddie was judging based on how she looked around the room, a killer self-confidence. The mystery woman walked purposefully to the desk and received the same set of forms that Maddie just recently completed.

"Hi I'm Maddie." She blurted out impulsively as the woman walked by. The woman stopped and glanced at her boredly. "Jade St. James." She responded then made her way to the couches.

Maddie took her paperwork back to the receptionist and waited while she processed the documents.

"Well everything seems to be in order Miss Davis." The receptionist stated handing Maddie a clip on card that said Study 221B on it. She clipped it to her shirt. "Oh and don't mind Jade over there," the receptionist whispered as she led Maddie back into the building. "She's always been a grumpy gus."

The receptionist led her to another room. It looked like a standard doctor's examining room. She handed Maddie a pair of plain blue scrubs. "Change into these then when you're ready press the READY button on the wall." She instructed pointed to a panel of buttons on the wall. She left the room.

Maddie took a deep breath, closed her eyes, counted to ten, and let it out slowly. She quickly striped down to her underwear and bra and put on the scrubs. She pressed the READY button. Shivering she wrapped her arms around her torso and glanced down at the scars all over her arms. Maybe she shouldn't have fudged the truth about the mental health question. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Too late now. The door opened and a woman came into the room.

She was maybe between her thirties and forties Maddie guessed. Black hair pulled up into a tight bun and blue eyes. She had on a pair of sensible shoes, black slacks, and a white lab coat.

"Hello there Miss Davis my name is Doctor Agatha Christie. I'll be giving you a quick physical then it's off to the study with you." She smiled, but there seemed to be a hungry sort of look to it.

She motioned Maddie to hop up onto the table. Maddie did so and for the next hour she was poked, prodded, and asked personal question about her medical history. After she was satisfied Dr. Christie glanced down at the scars on Madeline's arms. Maddie felt her face heat up.

"You don't have to go into details, but I have to know, will your mental health be a problem in way, shape, or form?" she asked gently, a bit somewhat bluntly. "Will it keep you from participating in this study?"

"No." Maddie said quickly. She took a deep breath. "I got the help I needed and I'm feeling a lot better. I'll be fine to complete the study."

Dr. Christie nodded satisfied. "You may get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes to get you."

Maddie hoped off the table and quickly got dressed into her regular clothes. She idly flipped through the latest People magazine. Apparently Channing Tatum was the number one hottest guy in America. Frankly she had no idea why he was on the cover and not Chris Pine, but hey. Doctor Christie came back and led Maddie down a few hallways and on their way they collected Jade from another examining room.

The pair continued walking until Agatha was stopped by a passing Doctor. Maddie peeked into the room the other Doctor left and saw it contained nothing, but a single man chained to a chair in the middle of the room. She frowned as the man lifted his head and glanced up at her. His lips twitched and he seemed almost amused by her curiosity.

"Hello." He said slowly.

"Hi." She responded.

Suddenly Maddie was yanked back by a burly looking security guard. She was shoved against the wall while another guard patted her down and made sure she had received nothing from the man inside the room.

"Khan is set for transport." Security guard 1 muttered into a head set.

Security guard 2 quit patting down Maddie and Agatha led the shaken woman, plus Jade, down another series of hallways until they came to a door with the words, "Study 221B. Please be quiet." on it. Jade went through, but Agatha held Maddie back.

"That was our most dangerous experiment and prisoner. You must _never_ speak to him again. Just stay out of his way, keep your head down, and do as you're told." She warned.

Maddie nodded still shaken up from her pat down. Agatha held open the door and ushered them both inside. The room was filled with maybe twenty capsules each six feet tall and standing in straight lines five to a row. Inside the room Doctor Elizabeth Wright came over and took Maddie from Doctor Agatha. She led the young woman over to a large capsule machine. There was a window in the center about where Maddie guessed her face would be seen.

"Now all you have to do is step inside this cryogenic tube and we'll freeze you for six hours then release you. At the end of each session, twice per week for six months, you will be paid five thousand dollars. Any questions?" She looked at Maddie expectantly.

"Umm freeze me?" she asked nervously.

"Basically we'll be slowing down your brain and body so you'll be in a state of deep sleep for six hours. Don't worry we've done this multiple times and if anything goes wrong we have an emergency release button." She assured her.

Maddie was about to ask another question when she saw Jade step into her capsule no questions asked and she felt an irrational burst of hatred for the woman course through her. She shook her head. "Let's do this."

Elizabeth smiled happily and gestured for Maddie to step inside. "See you in six hours Miss Davis." She said and shut the door. Maddie breathed in and smelt something like lavender and roses and sunshine before she succumbed to sleep.

When she opened her eyes as the door to her tube, number 17, was just opening. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and looked at the woman before her. "Do you remember who I am?" the lady asked. Maddie nodded. "Doctor Elizabeth Wright." She answered. Elizabeth helped her out of the tube. "Well done. I'll just ask you a few more questions then you're free to go."

Fifteen minutes later Maddie was taken back to the lobby where Jade was already signing out. The woman smiled at the receptionist, now Maddie saw a name plate that read River Pond, then headed out of the building. Doctor Wright waved bye then headed back into the backrooms. Maddie went up to River and signed out. "Come back again Wednesday at six in the morning." She smiled at her. Maddie nodded and left the building where she saw Jade.

She had her back to Maddie, but when she glanced over her shoulder Maddie caught sight of the cigarette between her lips. Jade took in a slow drag then blew it out her eyes never leaving Maddie's. She smirked at the younger's expression.

"What never seen a smoker?" she asked casually before grinding the rest of the cigarette on the bottom of her heel.

Maddie shook her head. "Yeah I have, but do you know how bad that is for you?"

Jade laughed. Maddie hated to admit it, but it was a very pretty sound. "Please what I do with my body is no one business. Besides I only smoke three a day. And why should you care?"

Maddie shrugged. "I just don't like seeing other hurt themselves when life should be so filled with happiness and life."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?"

Jade smirked and chuckled. "Figures. Tell ya what kid live a little longer then tell me life should be nothing, but happiness. Because in reality life isn't fair and it'll always get you down no matter how hard you try. There is simply no hope."

A sleek black car pulled up and with one last amused glance at Maddie Jade stepped into the vehicle. Maddie stood there for a few more minutes absorbing what Jade had said before heading down to the bus stop. She had barely sat down before the bus pulled up. She gave him her card then sat down by an old lady and a guy with a small monkey. Thirty-five minutes later she was inside her small two bedroom apartment and slipping off her shoes.

"Maddie! Maddie!" a small voice cried.

A three year old little boy toddled his way over to the door. Maddie slipped off her jacket and scooped the little boy up. An elderly woman got up from the worn couch and grabbed her jacket.

"Thanks Mrs. Hadley." Maddie said gratefully.

"Anytime dearie." She said with a smile before leaving.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Alex asked.

Maddie nodded. "Sure buddy." Without even bothering to undress she crawled into bed and cuddled Alex close.

XXX

Inside the car Jade leaned against the person in the car. The mystery person put their arm around her and pulled Jade closer. She snuggled closer and let the person drift his hand up her skirt and tug at her underwear.

"Are you ready darling?" the stranger asked.

Jade falsely giggled and pulled the person down for a kiss. Quickly and quietly she uncapped a syringe and plunged it into the stranger's neck. The person let out a yell, but the damage was already done. They slumped forward and Jade made quick work of their wallet and put the syringe back into her purse. She hailed the chauffeur.

"Fell asleep on me." She pretended to grumble.

The man pulled over and Jade got out. She quickly went down the nearest ally and into the backseat of another black car. She handed the money to the person in the backseat.

"Good job Jade."

XXX

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll get to when they meet Kirk and everyone else soon I promise.


	3. Who the fuck is Sean? Part 1

I found an apartment that I like finally. It's a one bedroom and it's all cozy and I just love it. Lesbians shall be in this chapter. Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

I still don't own Star Trek at this point. One of these days.

All mistakes are Anna's.

XXX

The following night at seven o'clock Jade found herself in the ladies room of Giovanni's touching up her makeup. She carefully re-applied her lipstick and tugged her dress down so more cleavage showed and upped the hem of her dress. Sure she looked slutty, but it got the job done. And that's really all she cared about. Putting her makeup back she left the room only to see her target standing there talking into his phone. He turned to look at her and she saw his pupils dilate. The man shut the phone and came over. He offered her his arm and demurely Jade took it.

Leaving the restaurant he escorted her to his car. Slowly Jade entered the car with her companion. The man put up the parter and Jade wrapped a long leg around his waist and climbed onto his lap. She could feel his need press against her thigh and for a moment she was disgusted. Ignoring her feelings she removed the syringe with the sleeper agent and injected it into his system. After a moment of struggling he slumped forward into her cleavage. Her lip curled in disgust and she climbed off of him. She knocked on the parter and it rolled down.

"Ummm he kinda feel asleep on me." She said uncertainly glancing at him.

The driver shrugged and after some arguing he let her off on the side of the street and drove away. Jade dialed a number and five minutes later a dark silver car pulled up. The passenger window rolled down and a girl with sandy brown hair peeked out.

"Wanna ride?" she asked grinning wildly.

Jade grinned and climbed in as the girl scooted over to the driver's seat. She had barely entered the car before the driver pressed her foot down and they roared away. Barely ten minutes later they were out of San Francisco and driving along the coast. The driver reached over and grabbed Jade's hand squeezing it tightly. Jade felt her muscles relax and she squeezed back smiling at the other girl.

"How was the study?" the girl asked.

Jade shrugged. "Not bad. I smell strawberries then I fall asleep and come out of it six hours later."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah Leah its safe. I've been doing this for two weeks now." Jade assured her.

Leah sighed and her grip on both the wheel and Jade's hand tightened. Jade squeezed her girlfriend's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "It'll be fine love. I promise you won't lose me." Leah glanced over at her a small smile on her lips. She put on her blinker and pulled over to the side of the highway. Deftly she pressed her lips to Jade's. Jade smiled and put her hands on either side of Leah's face. She turned her body slightly and took Leah's bottom lip in between her teeth and sucked slightly. Leah moaned hands tangled into Jade's hair.

Eventually they pulled back for hair and Leah grinned before pecking Jade's lips. She turned back and settled into the driver's seat while Jade fixed her hair in the mirror. They headed back down the highway to Los Angeles for some much needed retail therapy.

"So Wulf actually agreed to let you go shopping with me?" Leah asked as they neared the city limits.

"It took a bit of convincing, but yeah eventually he let me go. I've been serving him since I was seventeen. I deserve a nice long vacation."

"How many blowjobs?" Leah asked with a small sigh.

"Three." Jade glanced down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

Leah tucked a strand of hair behind Jade's ear. "It's fine. I know how your job goes."

"I hate my job."

Leah laughed a little and pulled onto a small side street filled with cute boutiques. "You love stealing from rich men. Fuck you just like stealing in general." She finally found a parking place and they got out bathed in the neon lights. She grabbed Jade's hand and kissed her before pulling back and leading her into the nearest store.

"Why Claire's?" Jade asked.

"I need new earrings." Leah said shrugging.

She headed over to the earring stands while Jade picked up some new eyeliner. They made their purchases and left the store. Leah got distracted by a nearby pet store Jade got them a large strawberry and chocolate dish of ice cream to share. Leah smiled at the sweet treat and kissed her girlfriend before grabbing a spoon and digging in. Jade sighed content and happy for the first time in years.

_Earlier that morning…_

Maddie woke up at noon thirty to the smell of brownies, cookies, and waffles? Blinking tiredly she crawled out of bed and stripped to her underwear before putting on her blue cookie monster robe. She walked down the short hallway and into the kitchen where she saw Mr. Hadley watching Tuesday morning football on her tiny TV drinking beer, turning to her left into the small kitchen she saw Mrs. Hadley making waffles, with Alex helping her as they pulled out chocolate chip cookies and double fudge brownies. "G'morning." Maddie mumbled and pulled up a bar stool. Alex came around and Maddie pulled him up onto her lap.

"Morning dearie." Mrs. Hadley greeted while she sat down a stack of waffles drenched with chocolate fudge, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles.

"What's the occasion?" Maddie asked digging in.

"Well you got yourself a new job didn't you?" Irene asked. "That's reason enough to celebrate."

"I'm just helping some sort of study." Maddie replied shrugging.

"It's still a new job." Irene insisted.

"You better be careful young lady!" Henry Hadley called from the recliner. "Who knows what those whack jobs do while you're under the influence!"

Maddie grinned. "If they try anything I'll use the moves you had Sean teach me." She assured him.

"What's this about Sean?" a guy asked from the doorway.

Sean Hadley a good looking guy at roughly six feet tall, with shaggy neon green hair, a 1000wat smile, and brown eyes that Maddie swore were made out of fine chocolate. He came over to the kitchette and gave his mother and Maddie huge hugs, dropped off some beer for his father, and swung Alex around.

"Hey kid how ya doing?" Sean asked as he plopped himself down in the other empty bar stool.

Maddie ruffled and glared at him. "I'm only two years younger than you!"

Sean laughed and messed up her hair while Maddie glared and tried to fix it. He swiped a brownie and downed it in two bites.

"Chew your food." His mother scolded.

"Yes madam."

Maddie giggled and he faked glared at her.

"So what are you doing today on your one day off?" Sean asked Maddie.

"I was planning on heading over to Barnes & Nobel then take Alex out for ice cream." She finished off her waffles and bit into a brownie.

"Cool. Hey my friend Matt is having a party. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but I have to be in at six Wednesday morning for the study." She said regretfully.

Sean shrugged. "Cool. Well if you wanna come it's at Lucy Garcia's house."

"Cool."

"Well dear Henry and I are off." Irene said as she collected her husband.

They headed out the door.

"Hey I'd love to stick around, but I gotta go meet Nicole."

"Nicole?" Maddie asked as she put dishes in the sink.

"Yeah Nicole herring. We're going out." Sean replied as he swung Alex around.

Maddie struggled to keep her face neutral. "Cool have fun."

Sean grinned at her and kissed the top of her head. "See ya later kid." He called as he left the apartment. Maddie sighed and sat down on a bar stool grabbing another brownie.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Maddie nodded and smiled. "Of course buddy, now let's go get dressed."

After Maddie got dressed in flip flops, jean shorts, and a one shoulder olive green top she helped Alex put on his shoes correctly. She grabbed her purse and wallet and helped Alex into his Superman jacket even though it was warm out. They waved hello to some of their neighbors and caught a bus to the outlet mall.

_With Leanne…_

Leanne glanced at her patients as they told their story. Some of it made some sort of sense she guessed, but some of it wasn't adding up.

"Why wasn't Leah mentioned in the official report?"

Jade blushed pink. "I didn't want the Government to go after her."

Leanne nodded. "And you were a what?- to the notorious German mob boss Wulf."

"I was a Flighter. We tracked rich clients, learned their habits, and I was the honey pot who got their attention, and then I robbed them." Jade explained.

"What did you use?" Maddie asked.

"That is classified information." Jade replied loftily.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

Leanne sighed. "Please, girls, continue."

XXX

Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R please.


	4. Meeting Captain Kirk

So I found a roommate to help with rent and stuff and I'm signed up for Intro to Literature and Intro to Computers. So that'll be fun. Enjoy guys.

Still don't own Star Trek besides a few magazines with what looks suspiciously to be lipstick kisses on them.

All mistakes are Anna's.

XXX

For the next month Maddie got up at five, went to the facility, got frozen from, six to noon, went home, spent time with Alex, and went to bed. And repeat the same thing twice a week. She woke up at five on Tuesday and fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready to go. After dropped Alex off at the Hadley's then catching a bus to the testing facility. By the time she got there it was pouring rain. She dashed into the facility shaking out her hair.

"This is not the dog groomers." Amelia quipped up.

Maddie laughed and signed in. "See ya in six hours."

She glanced back as Jade walked through the door looking well put together and even worse she was dry. Grumbling to herself Maddie made her way down the tangle of hallways, she passed Kahn's room and waved hello to him like she always did, and finally made it to study 221B. She met Doctor Wright and was led to tube 17.

"See you in a few hours Lizzy." Maddie smiled up at the woman.

"See you later Maddie."

Elizabeth smiled and closed the door hitting the button. Maddie closed her eyes as the air filled with the scent of flowers and oil? She didn't have time to question before she went under.

XXX

_Earlier…_

Jade woke up at a bed and breakfast along the California coast. She glanced at the clock before snuggling up to Leah. In her sleep Leah smiled and cuddled closer. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at her best friend.

"Time to go. I'll drive." Jade said kissing her.

Leah sighed and got up out of bed. Together they grabbed their clothes and walked hand in hand down stairs. Leah handed in the key to the owner and grabbed them two muffins. She hopped into the passenger seat while Jade slid into the driver's. She handed Jade a blueberry muffin while she munched on a chocolate chip. They drove in silence listening to the radio enjoying each other's company. When they got to the facility Leah sighed and got out. Jade grabbed her bag and met her girlfriend at the driver's door. She pecked her lips.

"I'll be fine." She promised.

"You'd better be." Leah pulled her girlfriend down for a kiss before climbing into the car and driving off.

Jade entered the building and signed in with Amelia and headed on back. Doctor Wright led her over to her own tube before putting her in and pushing the button. Jade took a deep breath and was met by a sickly sweet smell and oil. Her lips twitched into a frown before she lost consciousness.

_In the control room…_

There was a red blinking light in Sector 5 that needed to attention, but there was no one in the control room to answer it. They were all dead. Heads crushed in. Just then the power went out plunging the lab into darkness. There was a few minute interval before the emergency power kicked in. Doctor Wright met Doctor Christie in the hallway as they tried to get answers. Right as they met the alarm started ringing.

"What's going on?!" Agatha shouted to be heard over the blaring alarms.

"Don't know!" Elizabeth shouted back.

Just then the alarm stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman if I could have your attention." A cold voice said over the intercom.

Both women froze identical looks of horror on their features as the voice continued.

"You have abused your power, and my brothers and sisters, for years trying to create your weapons. Well no more." Khan went on. "It's time for us to do what you have created us to do. It is time for a new generation of humans to rule."

Both women stayed like that for the space of five heartbeats before hurrying off. They met up with other Doctors who had survived and after Doctors Dean and Crowley made a diversion Doctors Wright and Christie made it to the emergency control room where their neutralizer was kept. Bolting the door behind them they got to work. After sixty tense minutes passed of nonstop damage control they paused and Agatha held her hand over a red button.

"All these years of research just _gone_." She mumbled.

Elizabeth sighed. "It can't be helped. He _must_ be stopped."

"You're sure that they got them all in the tubes?"

"Affirmative."

"Those poor test subjects."

Both of them felt pangs of guilt over what they were about to do, but it couldn't be helped. Agatha took a deep breath and cut her eyes to Elizabeth. The woman nodded. Agatha pressed the button. There was a distant boom then the whole building went up in flames.

_The following morning…_

A man and his partner Emily stood at door of apartment 3C. They looked at each other and the man knocked on the door. An old woman answered looking tired and worn out.

"Irene Hadley?" Emily asked professionally.

"Yes?"

"Madam may we come in?" the man asked. "It's about Madeline Davis."

The woman seemed to age even further as she let the two into the small apartment. Emily glanced around. An old man sat in a recliner with a young boy on his lap fast asleep. A younger man and a pretty blonde girl sat on the couch silent.

"Mrs. Hadley my name is Emily Carter and this is my partner Liam Rockford." She said slowly. "We are here to notify you that the building your neighbor Madeline Davis worked as a volunteer is-" she hesitated.

"Miss Davis is dead ma'am." Liam said bluntly.

Emily shot him a glare. Irene stood there before she started shaking as sobs wracked her body. The blonde woman got up and helped Irene to a seat on the couch murmuring soft words.

"What happened?" Henry Hadley asked from the recliner.

"Gas leak." Liam stated. "Building went up in flames. We're still searching the ruins."

"If it's any consolation Madeline didn't feel any pain and if you'd like we can release her ashes to you for a burial." Emily said softly.

Irene glanced up her posture straight and proud showcasing a toughness in her that only a woman whose husband went to war knew. "Yes. That would be lovely."

There was a stirring and small noises from the recliner. All eyes cut to Alex as he slowly woke up. He glanced confused around the room. "Where's mommy?"

Emily bit back tears as her thoughts drifted to her own kids. She slowly walked over to the boy and knelt down too his level. "Hi there. I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"Hullo Emily. I'm Alex. Where's my mommy?"

"Hello Alex. Your mommy went to sleep and she's not going to come out of it."

Alex blinked. "When can I see her again?"

Emily struggled to keep a smile on her face. "You won't be able to see her for a very long time I'm afraid."

"Oh." Alex mumbled. He looked up at Henry.

"Can we go see mommy in her sleep?"

Emily stood up and walked back to Liam blinking hard.

"I'm afraid not Alex." Henry told him.

Alex frowned. "But I want to go see mommy!" he stated.

Sensing a tantrum Irene stood up and picked Alex up. "Let go look at mommy's photo albums shall we?" she disappeared down a hallway and into a room.

"Someone will contact you soon about releasing Miss Davis's ashes to you." Liam said somewhat gruffly.

The pair took their leave and exited the apartment to allow the family to grieve. Emily took a deep breath and the pair rode the elevator down in silence. The young CIA agent glanced back up at the apartment complex.

"I hate my job." She muttered before getting in the black SUV.

_With Leah…_

The sandy haired young woman glanced up as the bell that signaled customers rang in the empty coffee shop where she worked. She was done for the day and was excited to get back to Jade. She looked over the two people who stood before her.

"Leah Charleston?"

"Yes?"

Okay now she was curious.

"I'm Agent Parker and this is my partner Agent Kohl."

"You are the girlfriend and partner to Jade St. James?" Agent Kohl asked.

"Yes I am." She frowned. "Is everything alright? Is Jade hurt?"

The pair glanced at each other and Leah's frown deepened.

"There was an explosion, a gas leak, in the building where Miss St. James was volunteering at." Agent Kohl informed her. "Jade is dead."

Leah blinked as the reality crashed down on her. Shakily she sat down at an empty table.

Agent Parker slowly approached the young woman. "Someone will get in contact with you within the week about releasing Jade's ashes to you." He, somewhat awkwardly, patted her shoulder. The pair of agents left the coffee shop. Leah buried her head in her arms and let out a loud sob.

_With Leanne…_

Leanne looked Jade over as she finished telling her part of the story about Leah. The twenty-two year old was silent as soon as she was done. Maddie reached over and took Jade's hand in hers. She squeezed tightly allowing Jade to squeeze back as hard as she needed.

Leanne got up and busied herself with making hot coco. She let the water boil and added the instant coco and a small dash of Jack Daniels to Jade's cup. Adding a bit of whipped cream and cinnamon on top she handed the two girls the mugs. Maddie slipped out of her boots and pulled a fuzzy blanket around her legs tucking them up under her on the sofa. She took a sip of the drink.

Jade sat very still staring at the coco until her vision blurred. She blinked as a single tear fell down her cheek and another and another until she was sobbing quietly. Maddie leaned against her silently. After a few minutes she got control over her emotions.

"A-after we got sent back I found out that Leah committed suicide after falling into a deep depression." Jade said quietly. "I killed her." Sobs wracked her body and her hands trembled.

Maddie rubbed Jade's back slowly and got her to drink the coco.

"When I got back I found out that Alex moved in with the Hadleys." Maddie said into the silence. "When they died a few years later he went into foster care until he was ten and was then adopted by a nice family." She took a sip of coco. "When we came back to the proper time I could have saved him and came up with a lie, but he grew up to be so successful I couldn't take that from him." She fell silent.

"That was a very noble thing you did." Leanne said.

Maddie chuckled dryly. "It didn't feel like it at the time. It felt like my heart had been ripped out then doused in lemon juice, salt, and razor blades."

"Spoken like a true mother." Leanne complimented.

Maddie met her with a small smile. Jade took a sip of her coco as they fell into silence. She took a deep breath. Then let it out.

_Currently…_

In the years that followed the government moved the cryogenic tubes into a top secret facility in San Diego. Thanks to Doctors Christie and Wright Khan and his crew were subdued thanks to a top secret nerve paralyzer they developed just in case they went rouge. After the crew was in their tubes they blew the place up to cover their tracks. Unfortunately they, and everyone else not in a tube, were killed in the blast. A secret government sect took the tubes and placed them in a warehouse in San Diego.

Following the transport to their new home a few tubes malfunctioned and the occupants died. Others simply didn't make the journey. They were put into the warehouse and over the years the government forgot about the tubes and their project until 2054 when the tubes were rediscovered. After discussing the pros and cons eventually it was decided that Khan and his crew would be on one space shuttle and the test subjects would be on another.

In 2067 the shuttles launched for deep space. They were put in a direction and that was that. Eventually they faded from minds and the project was lost all together. Sometime in the late 22nd century and early 23rd century Admiral Jones, eventually Admiral Marcus, found Khan's shuttle and brought him out of his slumber. The effect was disastrous and Khan went rouge and vanished.

_On the star ship Enterprise on their way back to Earth…_

"Captain I'm detecting a signal from a nearby ship." Nyota stated turning to face Kirk.

"Well hail them."

"Sir I can't. No one is responding."

"Sir I can't detect any heat signatures. The shuttle is completely empty." Someone reported.

Kirk frowned. "No one is on board?"

"No one sir. It's empty."

Kirk stood up and clapped his hands together grinning. "Well looks like I'm going aboard. Tell security team Five to get ready. They're coming with me."

Someone sighed, but did as he instructed.

"Spock." Kirk said clapping his commander on the shoulder. "You're in charge until I get back."

"Captain this could be a trap." Spock advised.

"Good." Kirk said cheerfully.

Kirk left the bridge and met the security team in the teleporter room.

"Energize."

They appeared in the bridge of the unmanned ship. "Spread out and be careful. We don't know what's on this ship." Kirk instructed.

The men nodded and they all sent their way. "It's very primitive." Kirk muttered as he carefully made his way through the ship. So far no traps or people or anything. Freaky.

"Ummm Captain Kirk." A man said over the communicator. "You might want to come down to the cargo bay sir."

Kirk made his way down the ship and met his security team there. "What?"

A member pointed to the four tubes lined up in a row. Kirk walked over and wiped away some dust on the first tube. A pale face looked back at him. Her eyes were closed, but she had short brown hair with bright red streaks. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Jim glanced over and noted the other tubes. He flipped open his communicator.

"Jim to Bones. There's something you want to see here."

"What did you do this time?" came an irritable reply.

Jim felt his lips twitched into a smile. "Jim to bridge. We have company."

Slowly one at a time they transported each tube onto the Enterprise and into the med bay. McCoy shooed Jim out of the medbay and went to work. The first tube malfunctioned and they lost the occupant. The second tube they managed to unfreeze the girl inside, but her heart failed ten minutes after from shock.

McCoy convened with the nurses and they came up with a plan. They'd bring out one girl then put her in a medically induced coma. No chance for her to wake up until they could properly examine her. With baited breath they unfroze the blonde first slowly then as soon as she was ready quickly put her into the medically induced coma. They waited fifteen minutes before doing the same with the short brown haired one.

After thirty minutes of checking their background history Nurse Chapel found something strange.

"Sir?"

McCoy walked over to her and wordlessly she handed him both girl's files and pointed to their birthdays. Leonard blinked.

"Well this can't be right. Care you sure?"

"Positive."

Leonard flipped open his communicator. "Jim you'd better get down here. There's something you gotta see. Bring the green blooded hobgoblin."

Five minutes later the three of them were in Leonard's office going over the files. After taking the girls off the medicine to induce their comas Nurse Chapel went to help a burn victim. She missed the twitch of the brown haired girl's finger fifteen minutes later. After helping the burn victim she went into Leonard's office to help figure out the files.

Groaning slightly Maddie slowly opened her eyes. She hissed at the bright lights and shut her eyes quickly. Giving them time to adjust she tried opening her eyes again and glanced around. There were machines hooked up to her arm, she tried not to glance at the needles, and they had a steady bleeping. Glancing to her right she saw a door that lead to an office of sorts since it read 'Leonard McCoy CMO' on it. Glancing to her left she saw Jade hooked up to the same machines her chest raising and falling steadily. She heard a groan from her left and saw that Jade was waking up herself. The blonde looked over at Maddie and blinked.

"Where are we?" she asked hoarsely.

"No clue. Maybe it's a test?" Maddie replied.

"First chance we get we're getting out of her understand?"

"Yeah Jade."

Just then the door to the CMO's office opened and the four left the room. Nurse Chapel was the first to notice that they were awake. She strode over to the pair and began injecting various things into their IVs.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Hello." Maddie replied. "What's going on? Where are we?"

Nurse Chapel glanced over at Bones, Jim, and Spock.

"Maybe they can explain better then I can."

She left and her place was replaced by Jim. Sitting up slowly Maddie looked at him and he looked back.

"Hi."

Blink.

"Hi."

"Jim Kirk. You are?"

"Maddie Davis."

"Maddie what month, day, and year were you born?"

"Subtle." Bones muttered.

Maddie blinked in confusion. "August 2nd, 1995. Why?"

She shared a look with Jade who was frowning.

"Do you know where you are?" Jim asked.

"The testing lab. 221B." Maddie answered. "Or some other lab for some other test?"

Jim shared looks with Spock and Bones.

"Maddie this may come as a shock to you, but you are on the Federation starship the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Maddie blinked and frowned. Jade made a soft noise as she made herself comfortable wincing at the pain in her back.

"Stop lying. Who do you think you are?" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jim.

Maddie looked down at her hands in her lap twisting them together nervously. This was all so confusing. She glanced up at Leonard scrutinizing his face, but could detect no lie from him. Glancing at Spock she did the same. Still no lie.

'_They actually believe what the Doctors told them. Or they're very good actors. Or they're insane.'_ She thought.

"Keptin Kirk is needed on the bridge." A voice called over the intercom.

Kirk looked at Bones who nodded. He and Spock left. Nurse Chapel and Leonard took the needles out and turned off the machines since they concluded that the girls were fine. Nurse Chapel fitted the girls in baggy sweats and a soft long sleeved shirt. They both retired to McCoy's office to discuss further tests and the files. Jade caught Maddie's eye and nodded.

Time to leave.

XXX

I got a little carried at the end. Oops. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. Things are going to get a lot more interesting from now on.


End file.
